An HDR (high dynamic range) image generally refers to an image with a very wide range of display brightness, and people often refer to a technique for generating and displaying a high dynamic range image as HDR technology. When generating and displaying high dynamic range images, it is important to make the image have sufficient brightness, and the brightness of the image has a large dynamic range.
At present, HDR technology is used in products such as liquid crystal displays or LCD TVs, which can greatly improve the image quality. However, in order to make full use of the advantages of HDR, higher requirements have been placed on the backlight module of liquid crystal display devices. Since the lateral entrance backlight module meets the thin requirements of current display devices and can provide a high-brightness and uniform planar light source, most liquid crystal display devices apply lateral entrance backlight modules.
In the prior art, a lateral entrance backlight module generally includes a light guide plate and a light bar disposed on a light incident surface of the light guide plate. Since the installation space of the light bar is limited, in order to reduce the influence of heat concentration, the number of light emitting diodes of the light bar is limited. Therefore, the brightness range of the backlight module is limited, and the backlight module cannot meet the brightness requirement of HDR.
Therefore, how to increase the brightness range of the lateral entrance backlight module and improve the HDR display effect of the display device is a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.